Maximum Ride: Unchained
by XxKiitSuN3xX-Death By Puppies
Summary: This is the story of Experiment 12. He wants to help the world.. but will he make it perish instead. OFF HIATUS FINALLY! 2 NEW CHAPTERS! More to be posted soon just waiting to see how many hits this gathers up, Sequel in the makes, sorry for bad ending...
1. Prologue

**Okay this is my first maximum ride fanfic so no flames and if you like it plz review:)**

* * *

**Prologue**

My life... A downward spiral into a black abyss. For all my life I've lived confined in a cage. Not able to see the real world. Being tested on by men and women in white coats. Seeing only what they want me to see and being what they want me to be...a Freak! They genetically "enhanced" me. Wings on my back, sensitive hearing, amazing eyesight, and retracting talons were my fingernails should be. The thing is I'm not the worst thing around. There are these things called erasers. Half human half wolf. They are being improved every day. One day I'll be free of this hell hole and get my revenge on every last person in this facility. Watch them burn and scream in pain just like they made everyone else. Someday I'll be free...

**

* * *

**

**Okay that's the end of the prologue and remember review if you liked it so far!**


	2. Escape

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Waking up isn't fun when your first sight is a cage. My name is experiment 12 or at least that's what they call me. I've lived in a cage all my life and I've gotten used to the anesthetic smell around here. I sighed and looked out the bar's of the cage. The room I was in was dimly lit with needles and other crazy scientists tool's on the table. Besides my cage was another. Funny usually I'm the only one here. Nice to know I'm not alone. I looked over to the other cage. " Hey...Hey you" I whispered. No one answered but I saw movement in the cage. I lied down and shut my eye's, focusing on the sound's around me.

" Get experiment 12...We need to test him..." I heard someone say out the door. The door opened and a white coat stepped in.

" Come on kid" The man said opening the cage. I moved all the way to the back so he wouldn't get me.

" Come here Now!" The man yelled in frustration.

" No you think I didn't hear you people talking about testing me?" I asked him.

He gave me a dark look as if he was going to kill me once he got me. He reached in the cage more and grabbed my arm. I wasn't so lucky. He pulled me out the cage and dragged me out the door. As the white coat dragged me I heard cries's of pain from a room. The white coat opened a room to a door and threw me in the room.

" Be good for the doctor..." He said snickering.

Man when I got out of here... He'd regret what he did. Jerk. I was so pissed off so I let a scream out and punched the wall leaving a dent in the wall. You'd be mad to if you got dragged across the floor and was about to be tested on! Another white coat, this time a women came in the room.

" Okay experiment 12... This is a test."

"Duh" I said interrupting her.

" You a wise cracker huh? Well let's get one thing straight! I don't like wise crackers! Okay?" She yelled pushing me against the wall.

I laughed. " what's so funny?" She asked.

" Nothing it's just for a second there I saw you burning in hell!" I yelled. I spitted on her. I could tell she was mad by the way she looked at me. Two other white coats came in. I wasn't really liking what was about to happen. The two white coats picked me up and held me down on a table. The woman took a needle and injected me with it. All of a sudden my eyesight went blurry and I felt like falling asleep. The white coats let go of me and then I was struggling to stand. I put my hand on the wall. Suddenly an alarm rang and red lights started to flash.

" The 8.5 prototype has broke out! Get every eraser on the premises to capture him" A panicked voice said through the speaker phone. The white coats that were in the room with me left. Thank you 8.5. I opened the door and ran. Finally I was going to be free! Then I remembered about the person in the other cage beside me. I had to get. She can't be tested on any more. I ran through the corridors and stopped when I saw a shadow of an eraser across the hall. This shadow looked like an eraser but was less fuzzy and had demonic bat wing's . The muscle's on this thing was huge by the look's of the shadow. Then I saw a shadow of a normal eraser coming up to the other. The big muscular eraser grabbed the normal eraser and put it's fist through the erasers body. Then the big eraser threw the normal one at the wall and ran off. I walked up to the dead eraser on the ground. A pool of blood had flowed from it's body and the gut's lied beside it. I took one last look and ran to the door where my room was. I opened the door slowly a peered through to see if any white coats were there. When I was assured no one was there but the person in the cage I walked in. I moved up to the cage and opened it.

"C'mon we have to go!" I said putting my hand out to help the person up.

" No go on without me I'll be fine"a woman voice said.

I knew the person was a girl.

" C'mon I'm not leaving you behind." I said putting my hand out again.

" No! I'm fine now go!" She yelled pushing my hand away.

" Actually no matter what you say your coming with me!" I said grabbing her and pulling her out the cage.

She struggled but I got her up and out the cage just to see a walking reptile.

" What did they..." I said slowly.

" See I'm a freak!" She yelled at me.

" No your not just come on" I said grabbing her. We walked outside the door. I was going to go to the exit door but erasers had surrounded that way. The only way out was the window.

" Hold on tight...I'm new to this." I said opening my wings.

She held on to my arm and I flew through the window shattering it into a million pieces. Finally I was free from the school, free from the evil White coats. I flew until we were a safe distance from the school. I landed in the forest. I looked at the girl. She was scaly and had an alligator snout!

" Thanks...I'm ally..."

" Your welcome... I'm experiment 12."

Ally looked at me and said " What type of name is that?"

" Well it's not really a name but that's what they used to call me..." I replied.

" I'll call you Mason!" Ally said cheerfully.

I laughed. Never had a real name before. I smiled. Then I heard a crunching noise from behind the tree's.

" You hear that?" I asked ally.

She shook her head. Maybe it was my sensitive hearing. Then I heard the noise again but this time from behind the bush that was in front of me. I opened my wings bracing myself for what was behind the bushes. The noise stopped. I moved closer to the bush and peered down.

" Hello" An eraser said from behind the bush. It's nasty breath touched my nostrils. The eraser jumped at me and punched my face. I struggled to push it off. I punched the eraser back and then kicked it off while it was stunned. The eraser laughed and then launched forward. The eraser took a bite of my shoulder. Blood spilled off my sahoulder and then I was mad. I jumped up toward's the eraser and kicked it straight in it's head. I heard a loud crack and then the eraser fell on the ground. A pool of blood spilled on the grass. I ripped my shirt and bandeged my wound up. It seem's as if the school wanted me back. Well they can come get me!

**

* * *

**

**End of chapter 1: Plz review if you liked the chapter! It gives me confidence and makes me want to write more!!**


	3. An Eraser war

Flying... from my perspective, awesome. Ally held my shoulder tight as I flew over the forest. I wanted to get as far away from the erasers.

"Mason...thank's" Ally said.

" I know... I mean you said it already..." I replied looking straight ahead at the sun.

Ally looked at me and smiled. Kinda fun to have some one by my side. I looked at her.

Her eye's reminded me of a cat. Suddenly her eye's widened.

" Look Out!" She screamed.

I looked up and an eraser tackled me down to the ground. I landed in a concrete clearing in the forest. Ally landed besides me. We both got up quickly ready to fight the eraser when more erasers started to appear. They were everywhere, in the sky's and the ground. Me and Ally were going to have to fight our way out of here.

" You Ready?" Ally asked me.

I looked at her and nodded my head. She ran toward's an eraser with her hands in a fist position. I followed. Ally punched an eraser and cracked it's neck. I looked at her and then jumped behind an eraser. I kicked the eraser in to a tree causing it to land sideway's breaking it's spine in two. I was off guard when two erasers jumped at me. Ally must have saw because she jumped up pushing the two in the middle of the street. The erasers got up. Suddenly a truck drove over them scattering their body parts over the street. Now all that was left was me, Ally, and Thirty erasers.

" Tired of fighting?" An eraser questioned me in it's deep scratchy voice.

" No" I replied panting.

The eraser laughed and walked towards me.

" Kid were just tryin' to be friendly here..." He said.

" Hmm, Your so friendly... So you coming here and trying to kill me is considered friendly? Wow were have I been the last I don't know...fourteen years? Oh yeah I remember now I was trapped in a cage and being tested on! Well I'm not going back no matter what so you can get bent!" I said trying to keep my cool.

" Tough one huh..." The eraser said. suddenly the eraser scratched me with it's claw's on the cheek. I fell to the ground and another eraser jumped at me. I stared at it. It got closer and then for some strange reason started to go backward's. he whipped back 20 feet in the air, and smashed into a tree. Blood poured out of the erasers mouth. I looked up and saw that in front of me was the same demonic bat winged creature from the school! He had one hand on the ground and the other in the position he threw the eraser in. He had no shirt and was muscular. His bat wings covered his back. He had no fur but I knew he was an eraser...

He-It looked up at me. I saw it's glowing red eye's and it's long canine fang's. His fingernail's looked sharp. Suddenly quick as lightning he ran at another eraser and sliced his chest open with his bare claw's!

" It's the 8.5 get him!!!!" An eraser yelled aloud.

Four eraser's ran toward's the 8.5 but stopped when they saw his claws. The 8.5 gave a slight smile and slashed all four erasers in one swipe. Each eraser fell down one by one. Each one spurting blood. More eraser's ran toward's him. I wanted a piece of the action, but I didn't know who needed help more. Him or the erasers? Didn't matter any way. I ran into the battle and jumped between the erasers and the 8.5.

" What the hell? Get out of my way before I kill ya!!!" An eraser yelled at me.

"Bring it on tough guy!" I replied.

The eraser ran at me. I jumped behind him and pushed him into the 8.5. The 8.5 grabbed the eraser and cracked him in half with his hands. Ally got in too. She slid down and cut the erasers foot with her claws!

"Augggggh" The eraser yelled in pain.

I walked up to him.

" Go to hell..." I said stomping his face. Blood poured out his head.

Now there was me, Ally, The 8.5, and eighteen erasers. .5 jumped up into the air.

" Great...He choose a good time to cower out." I said looking at ally.

She shrugged and then ran at an eraser. Suddenly the 8.5 started to come down spinning!

" Don't just stand there! Get him!" An eraser yelled.

Ten erasers jumped up at the 8.5. And each one fell down dead. It was as if he could kill people by not even touching them!

Blood started to fall out the sky. The erasers fur got stained red. Now there was eight erasers against the three of us.

" Mason look out!" Ally yelled.

I turned around in time for an eraser to sink it's teeth into my shoulder. I yelled in pain and clutched my shoulder. It was pouring like a river.

" Damn You!" I said kicking the eraser in the head. He had a dent in his head.

" Basterd!!" The eraser yelled.

Ally jumped at the eraser and snapped it's neck. I looked behind me and saw the remaining seven erasers ganging up on 8.5. They weren't getting anywhere though. The 8.5 grabbed two erasers and threw them away. I stood still looking at him fight. He killed all of them except one.

The one eraser scratched the 8.5 from behined. 8.5 turned around and chuckled. The eraser walked back slowly but the 8.5 caught him by the head and smashed him on the ground. The 8.5 looked at me and then jumped away. Now I was alone with Ally. I looked around the blood wasteland. I heard a noise and a child about the age of eight walked through the tree. He had wings too!

" Max come quick!" He said.

I didn't know what to do so I stood still. He couldn't be bad if he had wings... if he was It would be a shame to kill a child that young...


	4. Two Wings

**Hey Guys its me..Sorry its been such a long time..lots of things have been going on but hey I promised myself id get back to this and I did. Hopefully this will quench anyone who still has a thirst for unchained. Its not much but there will be more to come- DkD 3**

* * *

Let me ask you a question...or rather put you in my shoes (im not wearing any but it=s a figure of speech guys cmon get with the program). Ok so lets just say that all your life you've been locked away. Then one day to ,your surprise , you get freedom. But at a price. The price being that every minute of your life your being hunted down by a group of fucking insane scientists who believe that the things they do are right. And here's the BEST PART!

One day you meet a kid with wings... like yourself. now what do you do? Run or Kill?

"Umm hey kid...who the hell are you?" I said in shock.

He staggered back, he either knew id attack or he was just a bit scared. I sure as hell would be when an alligator monster is standing next to my opponent.

"Hey stay back! I know karate!"

I have to hand it to him he's pretty cute when he's threatening someone.

"Just you wait until Max gets here! You'll be sorry" he continued.

I sighed "Sorry kid I have like no time for this at all, catch ya later" I grabbed ally and began to ascend into the sky.

For the record this kid was extremely strong. I could tell because well he kinda destroyed my chest with his fist throwing me back down to the ground.

Well I guess I just made some room in your schedule! He said floating above me with a smirk on his face.

I really have no time for this. Erasers could be anywhere...I stood up and brushed the dirt off me.

"Ok so im dirty now big deal. But seriously I gotta go"

Ally stood up besides me. "ill take care of this one Mason" she said charging at full speed towards him.

She clawed at his face, his response was a quick duck and a powerful knee to the face, which in turn sent ally flying in my direction. I caught her and put her down softly.

"Ok thats a first." I said. "well now you got me to deal with"

I outstretched my wings. These babies get pretty stiff really quick. "Alright lets see how you fare against me"

I charged at him, swinging my fist towards his face. As I predicted he ducked giving me the perfect opportunity to knee him in the face. He squirmed on the floor.

"Hey you ain't looking to good there!"

he staggered to stand up.

"Look no hard feelings, but like I said no time! Erasers could be anywhere at this point looking for me. And im pretty sure it's the same concept with you so hurry back to where you belong. Try and find me again, then me and Mitch or Max or whatever his name is can fight to, See ya!!"

I flew away into the sunset holding Ally in my arms.

"Hey you doing ok?" I asked.

She smiled. "Yeah fine..just knocked a tooth out."

"Don't be so careless next time. Well try your best you're my only friend in this whole fucking planet"

"Im not going anywhere Mason" she replied.

The rest of our trip was silent..not a word was spoken, and no wherefor us to go. We were alone, no where was safe, But we needed shelter for the night so I decided to take post in an abandoned warehouse.

I descended to the ground and put her on her feet slowly.

"Ok now how do we get in here?"I asked.

There was a loud shatter of glass.

"I got it!" Ally responded as she climbed into a broken window.

Not what I was expecting but its good enough. The inside of the warehouse wasn't to big but it would do.

"Alright lets get some sleep Ally..Ally?"

She was sound asleep in a corner curled into a ball. Maybe I should get some sleep to..its no use I just cant knowing im in constant dang-...What the hell?...

Well I got sleep.. I opened my eyes.

"Hey Mason about time!" Ally said standing over me with blood on her face.

"What the hell happened?"

I sat up and saw at least twenty erasers on the floor ripped into pieces.

"The usual I guess..How did you sleep through all that screaming?" She asked.

Guess im used to it I replied.

She walked away laughing. Your something Mason you really are

Look who's talking I replied.

She stared at me.

"It was a joke" I said

She turned back around. "I know"

"Well than lets get going don't want to stay here for to long now that the erasers know were here" She nodded.

"Alright...Lets go"

* * *

**Well there it is the new installment of unchained hope you liked it! REVIEWWWWWWW BC IM BACKKKKKKKKK!!!!!! =]**


	5. Unwanted Guest

**This chapters a bit strange to me..but believe me it'll fit in nicely with the MrU series... hopefullyy!!!!! REVIEWWWWW FOR MOREE!!!!**

**3 DkD**

* * *

"Hello gentlemen. I am Alex, the new director of your facility..or rather School. It has come to my attention that three of our test subjects have escaped. One being an Eraser prototype. Now anyone here have any explanation to how this incident occurred?"

The man speaking was a very thin lean person with a neat beard and a nicely trimmed cut. A very sinister looking scar traveled down from his scalp to his chin.

A Scientist stood up, Female.

"Well I've heard rumors that this so called escape was actually planned from the very beginning."

The director nodded his head. "Well than exactly who planned this?"

"Deceased..."

"Excuse me?" the director asked.

"Deceased.. The 8.5 brutally murdered them..I know I saw it unfold before my eyes." the scientist responded.

"Ah so you knew of the plan and allowed it to happen? Interesting. Well at least I have an idea of how to run this place"

The director smiled at the scientist and pulled out a magnum. He pulled the trigger unleashing a bullet which flew through the scientist' head.

"Let that be a lesson. Things are going to change here.."

With those words he walked out of the room.

* * *

**They do not know what is to become of them. The oncoming onslaught. The suffering, the pain. Soon they will know. Soon they shall feel what I have.**

* * *

**You seem to forget Alex. I control you and the fighting you continue to do is very useless.**

PLEASE get out of my head!!!! GET OUT OF MY FUCKING HEAD! I DIDN=T WANT ANY OF THIS! SHE=S DEAD FUCKING DEAD!!!

**Alex please remain calm. Im almost done with you soon you can be free. I just need you to get me close to someone.**

Then you'll leave right?

**Y****es Alex this is my promise to you. Get me close to Experiment 12 and freedom is yours**.

Alright I will try to..

**NO YOU WILL DO!**

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Director are you ok?"

________________________________________________________________________________________

**Look at him. How feeble minded.**

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Yes im fine...just a little woozy. Its not everyday I kill a human"

________________________________________________________________________________________

**But you liked it Alex. I know. I can sense it within you that you liked it. The adrenaline rush, the blood, all of it. You enjoyed that experience.**

**Once more wont hurt you Alex.. Go on break his neck!**

________________________________________________________________________________________

"Director what are you doing? Whats going on!? No! Stay ba-.."

Silence. Dead silence.....


End file.
